Complicated
by cookiemonsterJR
Summary: 15 years ago some thing terrible happened. There was only four survivors all babies. First story ever written PLEASE be kind. Rated M for language and sick jokes and maybe possible lemons. Well see. Please RnR even flames are good! :) Please give it a try. Onegai. Domo. :) includes characters from Bleach and Fair Tail. Also AU
1. Chapter 1

Name: Solomone Halaeua

Gender: Male Hair color: left half black right half white(like future rogue from fairy tail) Eye color: Gold Skin tone: Chocolate

Birth place: Tokyo Japan Height: 5` 5"

Other description: Little bit chubby (dont worry that will soon change in the progression of the story) (i also didnt know what weight to make up so ill just go with that)

History: You'll learn it during the story

A/N: So this is my first ever story on any site(although ive be never heard of any other site but this) I'm going to apologize in advance about not updating alot and short chapters. I dont have a computer and so i write on my kindle fire. it would be greatly appreciated if u reviewed flames are welcomed it will help me learn from my mistakes. also i dont have a beta and im not really sure if i actually want one because ive heard peoples stories have been stolen by there own betas. On a last note if you have any suggestions on what should happen next in the story feel free to tell me and i will give you the much deserved credit for your help in this story.

Domo Jaa-ne

Cookkemonster-san


	2. The Birth of the demon lords

" just one more push Mrs. Halauea." Dr. Konzawa (imagine him however you like youll never see him in this story again any ways) urged softly "I can all ready see the head!"

" YOU SAID THAT FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Mrs. Halaeua yelled. " YOU LYING SACK OF-"

"Please honey hes trying his best to help you." Mr. Haleua said soothingly.

"YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP TO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" She cried " I HATE YOU! WHEN IM DONE GIVING BIRTH TO OUR KID IM GONNA CASTRATE YOU, YOU SON OF A-AAHHHH!"

"One more strong push it's almost out!" a nurse said happily

"WAHH!" The baby screeched when it was finally free from its mothers womb

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Halaeua. Its a boy." Dr. Konzawa smiled while handing the new mother her baby boy.

"He's so handsome!" The new mother whispered tiredly " He has your skin honey!"

"what shall you name him?" A nurse asked.

"...Solo"Mr. Halaeua said softly "...His name is gonna be solo."


	3. New Kid In Town

**_15 Year's later_**

Solo`s P.O.V

"RRIINNGG!"

"Damnit!" I mumbled as i hit the alarm clock "It's to early for this bullshit!"

_why cant i ever have a break kof this shitty ass life?!_ I thought glummly

"Damn and I gots tah go tah school today. Bad enough I'm the new kid in school. Even worse its a fucking private school." i grumbled. " I so hope none of those rich kids don't act like rich kids dont act like snobs. i so dont feel like getting suspended on the first day."

_30 Minutes Later_

_At least not much has changed even after all this time away from this hell hole._I thought as I walked down the streets of Tokyo to get to school.

"What the hell`s dah schools name again?" I asked as I looked at my schedule " Shikon Jewel high? Really? Who the hell names a school after a Legend? Japanese people now a days."

"RRIINGG!"

"What the hell!" I yelled hearing the bell as i got to the school "It's only ...8! what the hell i got up early to!

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I chanted as i ran to the front office. "These fuckers better not be mad at me!"

" Hello are you the new student from Hawaii? A chubby lady asked.

"The one only." i said sarcastically

"Well you have our schedule so you want a tour of the school first or can you find your way?" she said smiling

"I'm good. I'll find it self." I said as I walked out.

_God she was way to perky. if every one else in dis damn school acts like that ill fucking go mad! Now were the hell is 3A?_

"Fucking finally!" I mumbled as I entered the class room."Hello. Are you Sensei Aburai?"

"Hai. I assume you are the new transfer student." A man with greying hair stated.

"Hai sensei." I bowed.

"All right get over here and introduce yourself." He motioned to the front of the class.

"Ano... Im solo... Eto... i was born here in Tokyo Japan. Eto... I went to Osaka Kyoiku University. I mo-"

"Wait! You went there?" A guy in the back asked

"Hai. I was there when the ex janitor came." I said getting bored

"Were you scared?" A girl asked

" I was 7 when it happened. what do you think?" i said rolling my eyes

_God damn can't these people shut the hell up so i can just sit the fuck down!_

" Enough! I don't think Hara-"_  
_

"Just solo please." I said

"Hai, I don't think Solo-san would like to talk about that , and i would also like to move on with class."

"Ano... I moved to Hawaii a year after. I came back because these guys offered me a full scholarship. Soo...yah."

"Good now go and sit the empty seat in the third row." Sensei Aburai said pointing to an empty seat.

"Hai, Sensei." I mumbled as i walked to new seat.

I ended up sitting next to some blue berry and a really sexy blond.

"hello!" the blond girl smiled as I sat down. "I'm Lucy Heartfelia!"

**A/N**: Well longest chappy yet! lol. Well I tried to make it more Japanese like so i used some Japanese words. I wont you guys to know im also gonna use bleach characters as well. so yah. the university i used is an actual school the massacre is also true it is known as the Osaka massacre(R.I.P and love to all those whos lives were wrong fully taken that day)- gomen about this my Christian side just came out. Also some other things about solo. he dies his hair straight black and weirs brown contacts. if your wondering about his past dont worry youll find soon enough i just wanna bring in all the characters first. and if your wondering where the other and who the other three babies are youll soon find out as well. oh and if you can guess who the blueberry is i`ll find a way to bring in your favorite pairing...if I'm not gonna all ready use them! lol but please review! even flames are good! either one will help me become a better writer! also member if you got any ideas on how the story should go im always Listening and i will always give you full credit! :) d if you dont give you full right to chew my ass out! XD lol

Jaa-ne

cookiemonster-san


	4. Making Friends

"Hello." the blond girl smiled. " I'm Lucy Heartfelia."

"Sup." I said awkwardly " I'm Solo."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled putting out her hand.

"Same." I mumbled shaking her hand.

" Did you really go to Osaka Kyoiku University?"

" Ano... Yah I did."

"Did you know any body who was killed?"

"No."

"Hahaha!" She laughed. " Not very social are you?"

"No."

"Is no the only word you know how to say?" she asked getting irritated

"No"

"Your only saying to get on my nerves now aren't you?!" She whispered vehemently.

"No" I said giving her a stupid look.

"Can you stop that!" She said turning red with anger.

"No" I smiled coyly.

_Damn this chick is fun tah piss off! i hope i have her for more classes_

"You-You-You jerk!" she hissed.

_Hahahahahahahaha! Holly shit you can practically see the steam coming out of her ears! Hahahaha! _

" Pray tell, how exactly am I a jerk?" I said lifting one eye brow.

"Hah!" She exclaimed " I knew you could say other words then just no!"

"Yes of course I dont know any other words except no." I said sarcastically " That's how I got to high school. Is by only saying the word no."

"You dont need to be such a meanie about it! im just stating the obvious!"

"Yes because the obvious is that im an incompetent fool who just by sure luck made it to my senior year." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's not what I meant butt head!" she growled.

"Can you two shut the hell up!" the blueberry on my other side hissed glaring at me and Lucy.

"Or what blueberry?" I said raising an eye brow again.

"Or I'll pound your fucking face in that's what!" He snapped getting up.

"I'd like to see you fucking try bitch!" I growled getting up as well.

(A/N never wrote a fighting story, though i have been in a helluve alot of fights, yet kinda scared to mess up but I'ma try so please dont judge me to harshly.)

" Bring it bitch!" he snapped swinging at me with a right hook.

I was able to phase back in time while coming back forward I was able to land a jab to his jaw.

"Bitch!" He roared rushing forward. He faked a right only to give me a really hard body kick.

"Son of a Bitch!" I yelped in pain as I threw a double jab to put distance between the two of us.

Right when I was going to rush one more time a security grabbed the blueberry from behind then I feel some one grab me from behind.

"Ass hole let me go!" He yelled "I aint done beatin that little pricks mouth!"

" Fuck you blueberry!" I shouted struggling against the security

"The fuck you call me!"

"A fucking blueberry bitch!"

" Enough the both of you!" the teacher yelled at us "If you two don't stop we are going to have to call the police!"

"I dont give a damn!" blueberry shouted

"Call dah pigs! I dont give a fuck! call dah pigs! and while you add it tell dem I said fuck you!" I growled.

"Shit lock me up!" blueberry laughed " I've been tah J.U.V before!"

"Fuck yah just add dis shit tah dah otha shit I've auredy done!" I cackled " lets see if this is as bad as auto theft ay blueberry!"

"Fuck! Lets see if its as bad as armed robbery!" He smirked

"Enough!" Sensei Aburai snapped " Take them to the main office. Principal Kimura will call the police."

"Yo! Kid!" blueberry called when we were walking to the main office.

"What?" I called back.

"...Did ya really steal a car?" he said looking at me.

"Yup." I said nodding my head. "What about you? Did you really do armed robbery?"

"Yup."

"Nice. Names solo." I said nodding my head.

"Grimmjow." he said smirking. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

_(Author's Note)_

Well heres your third chappy! lolthis one was kinna harder to writ cuz like i said before im not very good at writting fight scenes and also i was tryin tah find a way tah get grimmy in here smoothly...Epic fail! DX but oh well hes in here now. if your wondering yes when they're mad they have an accent. more like a gehtto(sp(hell if i know how tah actually spell it)) accent. and if you are from the gehtto and are thinking im saying it wrong to me im saying it write because i was raised in Hawaii's gehtto and that is how we talk. it like a mix between pigeon and gangsta. well if you noticed im trying to write every day because i write really short chapters so im trying to recompensate(sp) you guys, but it would help if _**YOU WRITE A REVIEW!**_ Even just two words would be nice! It would actually tell me if Im actually good or not. It would also help me actually feel appreciated. well Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Shitta for reading! :)

Jaa-ne

Cookiemonster-san


	5. Meeting The Punks

A/N: This chapter is gonna be two weeks after the suspension cuz i really dont know what to say in that one. but ill let them talk about it so you at least know they were`nt rotting in my crazy head for those supposed to weeks! XD lets just say grimmy and solo were hanging out. kay. kay. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

" Yo blueberry!" I yelled when I saw grimmjow by the front gate of school. "Thought yah wasnt gonna come tah day!"

"Who the hell told you that!" He grinned "And i aint no blueberry midget!"

"Hey! I ain't that short prick!" I scowled. "I cant help that every one here is freaking giants!"

"People here aint giants." he smirked "Your just short as hell."

" Drown in hell prick!"

"Nah to hot." He joked as we walked in to the school.

"What the hell are these fuckers Looking at?" I whispered when I d every one staring at us.

"Hell if I know." He said scowling

"Oi what the hell you all starin at!" he yelled at the other students.

"Oi jackass! we just finished bein suspended! Lets not get are happy asses suspended again! Id actually like tah go tah college thank you very much!"

"I'm just askin whats on both of our minds." He said attempting to make an innocent face.

"Stop trying to look innocent. You look to much like you belong in J.U.V to be innocent." I said smirking.

"Fuck you dwarf!"

"Grimmy I dont think starting something when you just came back will win you the best student of the year award." some guy said as he walked to us.

The guy was really tall and muscular. He had piercings all over his face...and arms?

He was walking with some guy who had a intricate tatto over one eye.

"Gajeel, stop causing trouble your self." The guy woth the tatto over his eye said.

" how am i causing trouble?" The gajeel guy asked with a smirk. " I'm just stating a fact."

"Shut the hell up gajeel! Your one to talk!" Grimmjow snapped. "You get in more trouble then i do!"

"Can you two stop acting like kids." I said exasperated "We're in high school, not preschool."

"You're one to talk!" Gajeel laughed " Fighting on your first day here!"

""Hey i have a reason!"

"And whats the reason?" He grinned wickedly.

"I... Ano...He... Eto..." I stuttered "Damn your right!"

"Damn straight im right!"

"For the first time." the guy with the tatt said.

"I know this is rude and all, but who the hell are you two?" I asked

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Jellal Fernandez" the guy with the tatt said.

"Cool. Solo"

" We all know who you are!" Gajeel joked. "Only idiot to actaully wanna fight with one of us!"

"Whay does that meen?" I asked curiously

"It means your the only one who aint afraid tah fight in dis damn school!"

"huh?"

"What Gajeel meaans is that not many people in this school would actually fight us." Jellal stated calmly.

"why's that?" I asked starting to get really confused.

"It means no one wants tah fuck with us cuz day know we're gonna fuck dem up if day do!" Grimmjow said grinning like a maniac.

"So does that make youthe bullys of the school or sometin?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"No it just means every body is to scared to fuck with us cuz the way we look." Gajeel said.

"And whats wrong with the way you guys look?"

"Well we all look like delinquents." Jellal said smiling

"You dont look that bad." I said. "Wait, wait wait. Does that mean im a supposed delinquent to?!"

"Yup!" Grimmjow said grinning

"Welcome to the dark side!" Gajeel said smirking

_(Authors Note)_

Well if youve come this far in my story you are THe best person in my books!

Gajeel: Would be better if these fuckers actually reviewed!

CM: Dont be like that! lets just be happy they are reading. :)

Grimmjow: But how dah hell are we supposed tah know if they even like it!

Cm:...They got this far in the story?

Grimmjow: Dat dont mean shit!

CM: (Sigh) your right but what can i do? i cant threaten them

Jellal: Technically you can.

CM: No its not right.

BAM

Jellal:What are you doing Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: What does it look like im doing. I knocked her out!

Lucy: Why?

Grimmjow:So she cant write till we get at least one damn review!

Jellal: (Sigh) Coockiemonster-san doesn't own Inuyasha or Fairy Tail. She's just using us for her sick twisted games. Till next time. Jaa

Grimmjow: There wont be a next time if you dont review! :)


	6. Just another Mani Monday

A/N: _**THIS IS DEDICATED TO HANYOU OF THE GRIMMS! YOU ARE THE MOST AWSOME PERSON ALIVE! YOU HELPED ME ALOT! CHECK OUT HER AWSOME STORY "A trip through the well" Awesome cross over! CHECK IT OUT! NOW ON TO MY WEIRD TWISTED STORY!**_

"Welcome to the dark side!" Gajeel said smirking.

"Damn and there goes the thought of actually being normal." I grumbled "You jacks better have some cookies then'"

"What?" Grimmjow said perplexed.

"Never mind its an american joke." I said getting a devious glint in my eye's. "Its also some thing your simple minded brain would never understand."

" What you say midget!"

"Fuck you blueberry!"

"I told yah I aint no blueberry you fucking dwarf!"

"And I aint no midget berry head!"

"Now, now children lets try to get along." Jellal said with a smirk

" Fuck you!" Me and Grimmjow yelled

"Hahahaha! " Gajeel laughed. " You guys are acting like such idiot!"

"You're one tah talk." Gajeel grumbled.

" Isnt that the pot calling the kettle black. " I said rolling my eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I yelled.

"Two things." I stated covering my ears. " One no need tah yell, we're right here. Two you where just acting like an idiot a couple of minutes ago when you and Grimmjow were arguing."

"But-"

"RRIIINNNGG!"

"Well guess its time for class aye laddies!" I said with a fake scottish(or is it irish?) accent." See you bone heads around."

_Damn first day wasnt good. _I thought as I entered class._ Hopefully todays actually a good day._

""RRIIINNGG!"

"okay every one take your seats!" A busty woman said.

The lady could pass for a model! Tall, mocha skin, nice curves, and purple hair?

_what the hell is up with these people with weird hair. next thing i know ill see someone with pink hair! _

"Hello." The lady said turning to me with a smile.

_Damn these people may have weird hair but theyre sure as hell sexy!T_hought mentally drooling(blame me I'm a guy!)

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Um...Uh...Are-are yo-you Ms. Yo-Yoruichi?" I asked stuttering

" Yes I am." "She said "Are you the new student who got suspended on the first day?"

"Um-uh ye-yes ma-ma'am." I said blushing.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I'M ACTING LIKE A GIRL TALKING TO HER FIRST CRUSH! _I mentally chastised myself.

"Well lets try not to pull another stunt like that again... or your gonna have to deal with me !" She said grinning with an evil aura surrounding her.

_Damn sexy as hell but scary THEN hell! _I thought shuddering

"Ye-Yes ma'am."

"Good now go sit next to Ms. Heartfelia in the third row." She said pointing to the girl I was talking to before I got suspended.

"Yes ma'am" Said as I walked to my seat.

"Hey." The blond whispered to me. "Hey! are you okay?"

"Who? Me?" I asked.

"Yes you!" She snapped. " Who else would i be talking to, Casper?"

"I dont know." i said rolling my eyes." We are in a room full of people sooo..."

"Dont be a smart butt!" She snapped. "Im asking if your okay!"

"Why wouldnt i be okay. And im not being a butt im asking a legitimate question."

"No your being a butt!"

"Am not"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"Can you two hold your little conversation till after class!" Ms. Yoruichi snapped

"Sorry." We said simultaneously

"Good now as i was saying..."

_Hahahaha! That was tooo funny! Why does this chick have to be soo easy to piss off! ... she reminds me of some one... but who...mom...thats right...mom was exactly like her. Easy to get mad and funny facial expressions. _

**_Flashback( ten years ago)_**

_"Solo! Stop running you little monster!" A pale woman with black wavy hair yelled as she chased ,a little boy who looked around the age of five, around they're house._

_" But mommy its so fun!" The little boy laughed. "Your face looks funny to!"_

_"What did you say you little monster!" she screeched " Ill show you funny when i get my hands on you!"_

**_End of flashback_**

_I actually miss her...shockingly. I wish...(Sigh) never mind its to late to change any thing any_ ways.

"RRIIINNGG!"

""Okay class have a good day I'll see you on Wednesday. You have no homework so dont worry!" Ms. Yoruichi yelled as we exited her class.

"Hey solo!" Someone called as I walked to my locker.

"Yo." I said as i turned around.

It was the blond chick from class. What was her name? Lilly? Lori? Lucky? Lucy! Thats it! Lucy!

"How may I help you?" I asked full of sarcasm.

" I was trying to ask you during class if you were okay." She said

"And again why wouldnt i be okay?" I asked confused.

" Well you did get in a fight and i thought you were still hurt."

"That was two weeks ago." I stated with a blank face.

"But still!" She cried "I thought you were really hurt!"

"Why? I only got kicked."

"You could have broken or cracked a rib or something!"

"I've had worse."

"Uh! You're impossible!" I cried out angrily.

"I really dont see why you even care." I said bluntly. "We dont even know each other."

"Yah but I'd like to at least try to be friends with you!" She screached

"But i dont wanna be friends with you." I growled.

"And why not!" She said stamping her feet.

"Because one you dont know how to take a hint. and two youd hate me by the end of the day'"

"Well guess what!"

"What?" i said rolling my eyes.

"It doesnt need to be the end of the day! How about right now!" She yelled turning and stomping away from me.

_Why the hell does she even care! We dont even know each other! _I thought vehemently. _...But maybe its better that way...maybe then no one else will get hurt..._

(A/N)

CM: Yay! I'm free! AND I got my first review! :) HAPPY DAY HAPPY DAY!

Grimm:(Smirking) Told yah it would work if yah threaten them.

CM: O.O I guess it did... Shocking...

Grimm:(Grinning) That it works?

CM:No...you were right... who knew grimmy could be smart.

Grimm: :/ What was that...

CM:...Nvm... gomen

Grimm: I'LL SHOW YOU SORRY! YOU SHITTY ASS WRITER! (Lunges for CM)

CM: Jellal help! (runs away into another room)

Jellal: (Sigh) Domo Arigatou Hanyou of the Grimms- chan for reviewing this twisted prison we call a story. (Bows low)

Lucy: I dont get it why is CM making you and me enemies? Isnt she trying to get us together?

Solo: to reveal my past... i think...(Shrugs)

Lucy:(Sigh) CM doesnt own Inuyasha or Fairy Tale she just uses us for her sick twisted mind games. please review. Flames are welcomed as well (Smiles).

Jaa-ne

Coockiemonster-san


	7. AN

A/N

Okay guys this is gonna be only an authors note. i would like for you to read this because im going to ask you guys some of your opinions. okay so i was starting to question if i should just make this nothing but a Inuyasha fanfiction. i mean all im gonna use from fairy tale is there character's and maybe, and thats a big maybe, their powers. other then that i was only gonna use Inuyasha things. like bad guys and their powers. thats the first i would like to know second is wether you like my story or not even one word is good. that way im not to worried whether you all like it or not. i think thats all. you can either pm me your opinions or put on the review button thingy. well thats all. hope you guys enjoy my story so far. please continue reading.

Jaa-ne

Coockiemonster-san


	8. Irritations Galore

Tank you to my wonderful beta Hanyou of Grimms! I LOVE YOU!(Fangirl yell) Your soooo totally AWESOME! First person to review my story and offered to beta my story! Again AWESOME! Now...ON TO THE STORY!

_Damn it! _I thought, mentally slapping myself. _Why do I keep thinking about the argument?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!_

But that doesn't mean you don't care, whispered a voice in the back of his mind

_Oh crap now I'm talking to my self!_, I thought sadly banging my head against my locker. _I've officially gone crazy!_

"Someone call the loony bin and tell them they need to make room for one more!"  
"What the hell are you doing?" A deep voice said behind me.  
"What does it look like?!" I snapped  
"It looks like you going off the deep end." Gajeel said smirking.  
"I'm past the damn deep end. I'm in the fucking Mariana trench right now!"  
"Damn" He whistled. "What got your panties in a bunch?"  
"None of your damn business!"  
"Damn only tryin' to be nice..." He said smirking "For once in my life."  
"Wait." I said walking to a window and looking up into the sky.  
"What the hell are you looking for?" He said, standing next to me and looking out the window as well.  
"Oh just lookin' for flying pigs or signs that it's the end of the world." I said with a smirk.  
"Fuck you!" He growled. "This is why I'm never nice!"  
"HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!" I laughed tearing up. " Holly crap, you actually thought I was looking for something!"  
"Fuck you." He grumbled again. "I like how you were just going crazy a moment ago and now you're making trouble to me."  
"Sorry. Sorry." I chuckled. "And it ain't nothing to worry 'bout."  
"Suuuruee…" He said, rolling his eyes. "That's exactly why you were banging your head on a locker like some nut job. Yup, nothin' at all."  
"Look, it really ain't nothing big just something that's been on my mind all day and it starting to piss me off."  
"And that might be?"  
"You know you ask too much damn questions." I snapped  
"Look I'm just tryin' to help you." He said furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Yah, but I ain't asking for no help!"  
"Why the hell not?!" He finally snapped.  
"Why the hell do you care?!"  
"Because I've been there before!"  
"Sure and I've been to mars."  
"Why won't you just let me help you!"  
"And why won't you just leave me the he'll alone!" I yelled.  
" Oi what the he'll you two yellin' about?" Grimmjow asked as he walked towards us.  
"Stay out of it!" Gajeel and I snapped  
"Shit sorry sorry." Grimmjow said, raising both hands.  
"Just tell me what the hell's wrong!" Gajeel snapped

"No!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Maybe because one I don't know you that we'll in fact we just met today! And two the main fucking reason, I DON'T WANNA FUCKING TELL YOU!"

"Why the fuck not!"  
"I just said you fucking deaf eared dip shit!"  
"Wow you two might wanna calm down you guys are causing a scene." Jellal said walking past a couple of students who gathered around us.  
"What the fuck you guys lookin' at!" We growled at the crowed.  
"You know what!" I said grabbing my bag "Fuck this!"  
_What the fuck is up with everybody butting into my business?! _I thought, as I stomped away. _Can't they just leave me alone?! Can't thay see im just trying to protect them...?_

A/N

CM: Yay another chapter down!

Grimm: ((Sexy)Scowl) Took you long enough.

CM: :( What do you mean? Its not that late. In fact I think I update faster then most writers.

Gajeel: Don't mean shit.

CM: Why are you guys sooo mean! (Runs off into a corner to cry)

Grimm: Pathetic.

Jellal: Thank you again Hanyou of the Grimms for betaing(sp) this sad sick twisted little story. (bows low)

Lucy: Wow Solo! You're fighting with every body today.

Solo: Aint my fault you guys cant mind you own damn business.

Lucy: Hey! Were just being nice!

Solo: Just leave me alone! (Runs away some were)

Lucy: (Sigh) Coockiemonster-san does not own or gain profit off this story

Gajeel: She just uses us for her sick amusment.

Jaa-ne

Coockiemonster-san


	9. The Three

A/N: Major thanks goes to my wonder full beta Hanyou of the Grimms. I LOVE YOU! Now on to the story!

"Yo! What the hell just happened?" Grimmjow asked with a scowl.  
"I was just asking him what was wrong. "Gajeel said defensively." He was talking to himself and banging his head against his locker."  
"That can't be the only reason." Jellal said calmly  
"So what the hell did yah say?"  
"I'm serious all I asked what was wrong and he just started snapping at me."  
"If it was not something you said it was probably because you kept pushing the issue." Jellal thought out loud.  
"But why the hell is he acting fucking insane!" Gajeel growled.  
"Hey what happened to Solo?" Lucy questioned as she ran to the three delinquents.  
"He's pissed at the world and he's blaming everyone in firing range." Jellal said.  
"But why's he so mad?"  
"It's probably something to do with his past." Grimmjow spoke up  
"What do you mean?" Lucy said confused.  
"I mean that something he doesn't wanna remember and he's starting to."  
"...Wait how do you know this?"  
"'Cause it happened to us too." Gajeel said with a faraway look.  
"What happened?" She asked truly curious.  
"...shit hit the fan."Grimmjow whispered.  
"...wait if you guys are okay with it. Why isn't he?"  
"Who said were okay with it?" Jellal said looking her in the eyes.  
"Well...you guys are acting okay...so...I kind of guessed...you guys were okay...?" She said turning away.  
"We're not okay with it." Grimmjow said softly.  
"We just learned to accept it." Gajeel said closing his eyes.  
"What happened to you guys."  
"...We lost are families."  
"What?!" Lucy gasped. "I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"  
"Did you ever here about the massacre that happened in Aiiku hospital 15 years ago?" Grimmjow asked.  
"O-of course." Lucy stuttered "Why do you asked?"  
"You're a miko right?" Gajeel asked.  
"Yes. What does me being a miko have anything to do with the Aiiku massacre?"  
"Do you know about the group who committed the massacre?" Jellal asked  
"Yes. It's said that they were a bunch of dark miko`s and houshi`s."  
"Then you know that there were only four survivors." Grimmjow said looking out the window.  
"Ye-yes." Lucy said with a sense of foreboding. "They were all babies, new borns... right?"  
"Yes... they were." Jellal said sadly.  
"We were those babies." Gajeel said opening his eyes.  
All Lucy could see in those ruby eyes was something someone there age should never feel. The lost and pain of a future every child should have. The pain that they never were able to meet their true parents. The loss of a mother's eyes full of love for their child. The loss of ever seeing their father's eyes fill with pride over their sons doing. But most of all, the pain and lost for losing their parents before they even meet them.

A/N

CM:yay! I'm done!

Grimm: Took you long enough!

CM: (Pouting) It was only a day!

Jellal: And What a day it was. free from your twisted little d. :)

CM: Hey! I resent that!

Solo:hehehe i had tow days off! I wasnt even in this ! :)

Lucy: Jerk!

Solo: (sigh) CM doesn't own inuyasha. shes just using us for her sick games.

CM:HEY! :(


	10. Thoughts

A/N sooo sorry if my couple chapters have been bad. I've been kinda of partying to hard this weekend. so ive been really REALLY out of it. I wanna give thanks to my wonderfull bet! she helped me alot! she also gave me the idea for this story so major props go out to her! well...ON TO THE STORY!

_Wow.._.I thought as she walked through the school. _Who knew they had such a sad past. Is that why Solo is so reluctant to make friends? If so then why were Grimmjow, Gajeel, and Jellal able to get past it?_  
"Hey Lucy!" A voice yelled. "Where are you going?"  
"Oh hey guys!" I replied, happily to my best friends.  
Levy, Sango, Kagome, Tatsuki, and, last but not least, Erza  
A_ll five of us have known each other since preschool_.  
_Sango, Tatsuki, and Erza were always the Tom boy's of the group. Always watching out for me, that was Levy, and Kagome._  
_While Sango them were always the Tom boy's, me and Kagome were known as the more level headed ones. But if you ever got us mad... it would be like Mount Vesuvius erupting all over again!_  
_Then there's Levy. Small soft spoken Levy. When me or Kagome lost our cool it was always Levy to calm us all down._  
"Where are you guys going? Going to see Miroku, huh Sango? What about you and Ichigo, Tats? Don't think I forgot about you, Kagome! Kagome and InuYasha sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I teased as each one sported a blush.  
"Shut up, Lucy!" They said looking embarrassed.  
"Why? Its sooo sweet you guys are finally going out!" I said with hearts in my eyes. "You guys have liked each other for as long as I can remember!"  
"We-well what about you!" Kagome stuttered.  
"What are you talking about?" I said confused.  
"Yah! What about you and Natsu?!" Tatsuki said with a triumphant look.  
"What about us?"  
"You guys have liked each other since like forever!" Sango said.  
"I agree." Erza said, simply.  
"What! He likes Lissana. You all know that!"  
"You're right." Tatsuki sighed. " But what about you and this new boy I'm hearing about?!"  
"New boy?! What new boy?!" Kagome asked.  
"The new boy who got suspended his first day." Erza said calmly. "He's the one who fought with Grimmjow two weeks ago."  
"He fought with Grimmjow?!" Levy gasped.  
"Yup!" Sango chirped. "Talk around school is that he was fighting for our Lucy's chastity!"  
"What?! What talk?!" I gasped. " I wanna have a little `chat` with these people!"  
"Calm down Lucy!" Tatsuki laughed. "Were only joking!"  
"...But it's true you know." Levy said softly.  
"What's true?" Everyone asked.  
"That he really was fighting for you, Lucy."  
"What!? Who told you that?" I asked, getting mad.  
"Well it's no one's in particular." Levy said. "But every one really does think he was fighting for you."  
"What?! Why would they think that?!" I asked, officially mad.  
"Well what everyone was saying in your guys class is that you two were talking and then he said something to you guys then that's when they started fighting." She said with her eyes down.  
"Why would they think that?!" I asked, generally confused.  
_I know I'm not mean to anybody. And I don't cause problems. So why?!_  
"Simple Lucy." Erza said with a blank face. "You could be the nicest person alive and people would still talk about you."  
"It's a fact of life." Sango said it like was the answer to world peace.  
"Bu-but I-"  
"It doesn't matter Luce." Tatsuki said sadly. "Just like what Neon Tree said, `Every Body Talks`"  
"The world hates me!" I cried.  
"Stop being over dramatic, Luce." Levy said  
"Sorry sorry." I sighed." So where are you guys going?"  
"We were gonna try out for cheer leading."Kagome said happily.  
"Really?" I said shocked at Tatsuki, Sango and Erza. They were not the kind of girls that would enjoy anything involved with pep and skirts.  
"We lost a bet." They said sadly.  
"What bet?" I asked lost "I don't remember any bet."  
"That's because it was during spring break." Levy said.  
"What was the bet about?"  
"If the boys would finally ask them to the spring festival as a date."  
"Really they asked you guys to the spring festival?!" I asked as the hearts reappeared in my eyes. "That's sooo romantic! You dressed in a flowery yukata all pretty looking and them in their yukata! AIII! KAWAII!"  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Sango said "We did not, I repeat did not, Weir any yukata`s."  
"Yah, we just dressed like we normally do." Tatsuki said.  
"Kill the dream!" I cried.  
"Hahaha! So you wanna come, Luce?" Kagome asked.  
"What...I don't know." I said cautiously.  
"Come on, Luce." Levy begged. "It will be fun!"  
"For who; you or me?"  
"All of us silly! Please!"  
"...Fi-Fine."  
(Two hours a later)  
"That was tryouts?!" I wailed. "That felt more like hell than anything else!"  
"It wasn't that bad, Luce." Levy said.  
"Yah. Even I have to admit it wasn't hard."  
"That's because all of you are in shape!"  
"But you're not out of shape either, Luce." Kagome said.  
"Never mind." I sighed. "Where are you guys going now?"  
"Home." They all said. "You?"  
"Same. I'm tired. Bye you guys!" I waved before I walked away.  
I still had so much to think about before the day could end. (Like why is Solo still so angry about it and Gajeel them are okay with it.)  
(_I know that they're not the same person but they all shared the same experience...as far as I know so far, anyway_) I thought as I took a shortcut through the park.  
_But one thing Solo said did make sense... Why do I care so much?_  
SNAP  
"Hello?" I asked as I heard a noise. "Who's there?"  
"Hehehe!" A raspy voice cackled. "So a miko is who I find!"  
"Who's there?!" I asked spinning around in circles trying to find the origin of the voice. "What do you want from me!"?  
"It's not you that I want anything from...well except information. Other than that you are worthless to me." The voice said  
"What do you want to know?" _Damn if only I paid attention more in my miko lessons!_  
"Why do you smell like the four great demon lords?" It asked  
"What are you talking about?" I asked genuinely confused. " Didn't they disappear years ago?"  
"Yes they did. But I can smell them on you."  
"But I don't know them."  
"Don't lie to me, miko!" It hissed  
"I will find them! And when I do find them I will devour them and gain their abilities and strength!""  
"What makes you even think you can beat them?" I scoffed." They are the demon lords for a reason. They're the strongest demons that exist."  
"They are weak!" It hissed. "That is why they hid all those years ago! They knew they would never be able to survive now!"  
"And you make it seem like you would be able to survive them!" I scoffed again. "Not even the strongest miko AND houshi would be able to defeat one of them alone even with a battalion of other strong mikos and houshis."  
"That is because you are all weak!"  
"And you aren't!" I screamed." Hiding in the shadows to afraid to show your face to a lone miko!"  
"Watch yourself miko!" It hissed.  
"Then stop being a coward and show yourself!"  
"You will regret crossing me!" It hissed shooting out of the darkness from my left side. Side I was able to roll out of the way before it could sink its claws in me.  
It walked on two birds like legs. Its face looked fish like. Its eyes wide and cat like. It had teeth like a sharks. Its arms were more like tentacles than anything else.  
"What the hell!" I said. It was revolting. "You're disgusting!"  
"Hold your tongue miko!" It hissed. "I am a powerful being!"  
"Sure." I said sarcastically.  
"I am!" It hissed. "I am strong enough to kill a demon Lord!"  
"Truly now." A deep baritone voice said in back of the creature.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!"

A/N

CM Yay! I'm finally done! :)

Grimm: This was longer then last time! X(

CM: I said sorry! :( i had parties to go to! And i thought you'd be happy i wasnt writing for a while!

Grimm: Who the hell said i wasn't!

Jellal:(Sigh) (While CM and Grimm argue)CM does not own Anything just the way the story is going so far.

Jaa-ne

Coockiemonster-san


End file.
